Forever
by clovergated
Summary: They were two people, in a world of billions, that found each other. They had a beautiful love that would last a lifetime. They had a million memories, and the rest of their lives to make a million more.


**A/N: Hey guys! Yet another short story from me. A one-shot, this time. So today, on tumblr, I heard the instrumental piano version of Teenage Dream and there were a lot of people saying that it was their wedding song, well they actually said it was their form of the wedding march, but I like thinking of it as the song they use for their first dance as husbands. So I wrote this! I hope you guys like it. It helps if you listen to the song, so listen to it here: http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Q5BNItJzaww just take out the spaces. So yeah. Reviews make my entire life, just so you know (;**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Kurt, Blaine, or this song. **

Kurt was just about ready to pull his hair out. No really. His hands were buried in his hair and he was contemplating just pulling to get rid of all the pent up frustration. Usually he would go to Blaine for a little something something when he was feeling so god damn irritated but that wasn't exactly an option when Blaine was the exact cause of his frustration.

Their wedding was in two weeks, _two weeks_, and they had yet to pick out a wedding song. There had been many suggestions thrown around since they had begun planning, but nothing seemed good enough. This was his wedding for crying out loud and he wasn't going to have something like My Humps playing while he danced his first dance with his husband. He knew Blaine was getting stressed out as well because when Blaine got stressed, he got silly. Every time Kurt brought up their song in the past week, Blaine would simply make a stupid suggestion. Like the Soulja Boy. Or the Macarena. At first Kurt just rolled his eyes because he knew the wedding planning was a stressful time period. But now Kurt was getting angry. If he couldn't take this seriously and actually make an attempt, should they even get married at all? This would hardly be the hardest decision they would ever have to make.

What if when Kurt decides he wants to have kids, Blaine doesn't? Or when they actually have the baby, they disagree about names? Would Blaine make a silly suggestion then? What if he wanted to name the baby something stupid, like Toronto? Kurt was thrown and he was just about ready to give up and let the person operating their itunes playlist put it on shuffle and let whatever comes up be their song. But he wasn't quite there yet.

Tonight Kurt found himself sitting in front of his laptop, scrolling through his itunes for the umpteenth time. He was hungry, he was annoyed, and his "beloved" fiancé had locked himself in his study, claiming he needed time away from Kurt's "obsessive nagging about the god damn wedding song". Yeah, safe to say Kurt was a little fed up. But could you really blame him for wanting his first dance to be perfect? He'd been planning his wedding since he was five years old. Of course he was represented by the pink power ranger and his fiancé was played by the Ken doll, but regardless. He'd wanted this forever. He used to think that he wanted Because You Loved Me for his first dance, but he reflected on that and he tried to picture he and Blaine dancing to that, but the mental picture just wouldn't come. That's what started him on this quest.

It had to be perfect. He wanted an amazing projection of his and Blaine's relationship. He wanted every person in that room to know that this song, it represented their love. He wanted them to _see _it. He wanted them to _feel _it. There wasn't anything that did that, at least not for him. And if he couldn't see it, how could anybody else? He shut his laptop down and reclined against his couch. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried once again to put a soundtrack to his fantasy.

In that second, Kurt heard piano music coming from Blaine's study. He knew he wasn't supposed to enter Blaine's study while the door was shut, but this time curiosity got the best of him. He pushed the door open lightly and saw Blaine sitting at his own laptop, his eyes wide in awe. Kurt stood in the doorway for a minute and just listened to the music. Blaine seemed to be in too much shock to even realize that Kurt was standing there. However he melted out of his trance and paused the youtube video as he saw Kurt in the doorway. There was something about that song that made Kurt's heart pound. He could feel it. He could feel every key of the piano being pressed. He could imagine every single movement. It was perfect. He walked over to Blaine quickly with his eyebrow quirked gently. "What was that?" He asked breathily. Blaine just gave him a little smile.

"That was an instrumental piano version of Teenage Dream." And suddenly, Kurt knew. He knew why got all of those feelings. This was their song. It was the first thing Blaine ever sang to him. It was the song that made Kurt fall for Blaine in the first place. He didn't know why he didn't see it before!

"_Oh._" He breathed out lightly. He braced his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Can you play it again?" Blaine's smile grew and he nodded. The pair sat there, well stood there in Kurt's case, and allowed themselves to be enveloped by the music. It flowed in their ears and in their hearts. Kurt could feel it. He could absolutely feel it. During the entire song, all he could see was flashbacks and memories of their six year relationship. Everything from the moment that they met, to their high school graduation, to the times that they fought and the things they did after they made up, and to the moment that Blaine proposed. In that instant he just _knew_. There was no other song that fit them better than this one did. This instrumental version was simply beautiful and now that he had the image in his head, there was no other song that he could imagine dancing to. He could see Blaine lying his head on his shoulder as they danced. He could see the clouded eyes of his closest friends as they watched Kurt and his brand new husband embark on the next branch of their huge adventure. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. The song came to an end and Blaine shifted around so he was facing Kurt. Kurt grinned down at him and planted a sweet kiss on lips. "I think we just found our wedding song." Blaine grinned hugely. Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's and grasped it. He pulled lightly and brought Kurt around to face him. He tugged him down till he was sitting in his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's middle and buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. From his spot, Blaine whispered,

"Yeah?" Kurt nodded before realizing Blaine couldn't see him.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. You're beautiful. We know _I'm _beautiful. And while that song plays, everyone will see that our love is beautiful too." He could feel Blaine grin into his neck and he was overcome with feeling. He couldn't be happier that this man was the one he would be spending the rest of his life with. They would have many moments where Kurt would question his own sanity and moments where Blaine would be insanely pissed off and storm into his study for some alone time. But then there would be moments like these. The beautiful, simple ones where the pair would just sit and realize that there's no one out there they would rather be with. They were two people, in a world of billions, that found each other. They had a beautiful love that would last a lifetime. They had a million memories, and the rest of their lives to make a million more.

And on a pretty autumn night, two weeks later, Blaine and Kurt danced their first dance as husbands, and everyone could see _exactly _what Kurt wanted them to. Their past, their present, and the promise of their future.


End file.
